Sengetsu Hōzuki
|age = 35 (Currently) |gender = Male |height = 196 cm (6'5") |weight = 90 kg (198 lbs) |family = Zangetsu Hōzuki (Father) Engetsu Hōzuki (Mother) Wangetsu Hōzuki (Sister) |allies = Shirona (Sensei) Yakuin (Subordinate) |enemies = |nature = (Affinity) |occupation = Head of the |affiliation = Kame Cavern |manga = |anime = |japanese = |english = |image gallery = yes}} Sengetsu Hōzuki (繊月鬼灯, Hōzuki Sengetsu) is an -level finding his allegiance nestled within the tainted arms of the . By extension, he is also a descendant of a demonic race referred to by sea dwellers at large as the , as well as the leader of the unspoken division, with his success in the particular field having led to his recognition as . Familiarized as a weapon of mass destruction bearing loyalty to the village concealed by mist, he is but a token of discipline who promotes the outdated ideals of the Bloody Mist era, albeit whilst retaining his sanity in the process. For this reason, he is considered both a threat to all of mankind and a savior of the generation all at once. His considerable political power has garnered him immense authority and infamy across the seven seas, where many tremor in the mere presence of his name. There are two notable sides to the coin that is Sengetsu: one who withholds the infernal motives of the demon, and another that cherishes the meaning of life to another separate domain. However, when push comes to shove, the basis of his actions can only be related back towards his legion of faith. Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Chakra Control Genjutsu Kenjutsu Summoning Technique Taijutsu Water Release *' ' (水化の術, Suika no Jutsu): The blessing of the Hōzuki branded into a physical label, those referred to as demons are appraised for the sheer display of their highly reputed, yet mysteriously conjugated, hiden, which is often times misinterpreted into being a kekkei genkai. Much like any other fish in the sea, Sengetsu was taught to swim before the concept of walking even surfaced into his future; for better or for worse, he honed his presence within the waters until he himself became the embodiment of the aforementioned element. Indeed, the basis of the Hydrification Technique is the conversion of one's spirit into a liquified state of being, so as to become one with the ocean in a literal sense. From his head all the way down to his toe, all is transfigured into a liquified state; however, what most fail to realize, is that Sengetsu is even able to liquify other objects, as the case of his own clothes would suggest. This even allows Sengetsu to merge with entire bodies of water, taking control over the element to completely dominate his various opponents. Even so, the most beneficial of obligations awarded to a practitioner of the spell remains its gift of being able to breathe under water, pertaining a great advantage to Sengetsu where all others would otherwise find themselves severely restricted to the constraints of oxygen held within their lungs. It also provides Sengetsu with a direct immunity to the nature transformation, as a water-orientated attack would only supply the demon with greater power, albeit at the cost of having to waste his own energy in doing so. As fashioned, Sengetsu is able to quite literally feed off of these techniques, forcibly subduing the inhibition of chakra within them to convert it into nothing more than a source of water, which he can then devour as compensation for having to keep himself frequently hydrated. When the conversion is initiated, all physical based behaviors are essentially nonexistent towards Sengetsu, as they simply slip through him as if he were intangible, failing utterly to accomplish contact. When provoked, Sengetsu will simply splash away like a puddle, being able to quickly regenerate within a moment's notice to take up the form of his physical reputation once more. It is worth noting that even in his dissipated state —when the rest of his body is left outside the radius of his core, in the form of raindrops and such— Sengetsu is still more than capable of counterattacking. This has translated into the rest of his demon tribe having taken up close quarters combat as their preferred means of fighting in the past to take full advantage over such a grand scale festivity. On another note, this would indicate that Sengetsu is able to modify his own structure at will, choosing whether to show up as a solid or liquid. This would also mean that he is unable to counterattack within the same moment as his opponent. However, by relying upon his weapon, rather than his fists, Sengetsu is able to deal damage to his foes whilst retaining the properties of his being in a watery state, a luxury many of his ancestors had garnered in the past as well. **' ' (水鉄砲の術, Mizudeppō no Jutsu): Another installment of the same series, this technique functions as the rite of passage for members of the Hōzuki clan, much like the Fire Ball Technique does for the accursed Uchiha. It has been passed down among generations of the demon tribe, and along with some few other techniques, it is one of the most easily recognizable arts of the entire Hōzuki branch, having become one of their most signature abilities. Proving a natural affinity towards the ways of war, Sengetsu earnestly mastered the Water Gun Technique at a tender age, and later even prophesied its usage to an entirely separate level of comprehension. Much like the norm, Sengetsu initiates the usage of this technique by first mimicking the form of a fire arm with his hand, correlating his index finger to act as the barrel. Thereafter, a droplet of water is compressed to the utmost degree, before being fired at incredible speeds towards the opponent, with an interchangeable trajectory, due to Sengetsu's ability to manipulate the sources of water, rendering it essentially impossible to evade. Even countering the attack once it has been unleashed is stated to be immensely difficult, as it is capable of plunging through even the likes of solid concrete with little effort, and without losing any noticeable momentum. Piercing the flesh of the human body is said to be but a measly chore for the likes of the technique. Many practitioners of the Water Gun Technique have displayed the ability to utilize it through the use of both hands, doubling their potential in dealing damage to the opponent. However, Sengetsu has taken his execution of the technique to another level, to the point where the average shinobi questions whether or not it is even the same technique anymore. In the beginning, Sengetsu experimented with the technique day in and day out, looking for more instrumental ways to make it even that much more lethal; in the process, he established the method of using all his fingertips, literally the act of being able to unleash five bullets from a single hand where the rest of his clan members were limited into firing one. Then came the breakthrough. An impressive feat no matter how it is looked upon, Sengetsu is now able to harness the sharp shooting abilities of the Water Gun Technique from every ounce of his being, whether it be from the tip of his nose to the curve of his groin. This is akin to machine gun fire when activated simultaneously, and because Sengetsu relies on the already existent water vapor of the surrounding atmosphere as a basis for his water orientated techniques, doing so does not diminish his stamina in any way. **' ' (水遁・隋烏帽子, Suiton: Tate Eboshi): The widespread coverage of the profound Hydrification Technique expands to what is often time referred to as environmental dominance. Through the act of appearing in an alternate water source, the demon in question is able to fortify it to his liking, exchanging the principles to accomplish a fusion of the sorts. In other words, this is the art of expanding one's control of water beyond their own being and over a larger domain. When a water source has been specified, Sengetsu, as a user of the technique, is then able to channel his chakra into the the medium and gain complete control over its properties. This particular technique is the result of a truly treacherous creation; shaped into the form of a demon-fish, is an avatar made of the water element, possessing supreme destructive capabilities. It is the Hōzuki's long lost art, and their direct answer to countering tailed beasts. In the past, a of the technique —when compared to Sengetsu's prowess— was seen able to completely overwhelm the eight tails, through the mere usage of a small pool. However, when it is garnered in the presence of greater bodies of water, be it a lake or even an entire ocean, the potency of the technique is increased dramatically. It is stated in ancient Hōzuki folklore, that once upon a time, the demons themselves utilized this technique to gain control over the Land of Water by stationing several users along the coast of what eventually became Kirigakure. Weapons *'Hiraishin' (避雷針, Lightning Rod): Trivia *The name "Sengetsu" means "Crescent Moon" (繊月) and his family name "Hōzuki" means "Demon Lantern" (鬼灯). **Like the canon members of the clan, Sengetsu follows the tradition of having his name end with the -''getsu'' (月) suffix. *The names of Sengetsu's parents are derived from the manga series Bleach. *Sengetsu was created with the objective of replacing Sayuri as User:DazzlingEmerald's main Naruto character. **Whether this has been accomplished or not has yet to be seen. *All images appearing on the article were drawn by the author, User:DazzlingEmerald. **The infobox image itself was said to have taken over 3 hours to create. * According to the databook(s): ** Sengetsu's hobby is swimming. ** Sengetsu wishes to fight... ** Sengetsu's favorite food is salt-broiled saury, something he has in common with Kakashi Hatake. ** Sengetsu has completed 343 official missions in total: 76 D-rank, 52 C-rank, 88 B-rank, 101 A-rank, 26 S-rank. ** Sengetsu's most used word is . ***This is a reference to sports journalist . *Sengetsu's theme song, as chosen by User:DazzlingEmerald, is "Stupify" by Disturbed. *Sengetsu's backstory features several of the author's previous Kiri-nin. References